This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in wind power driven electric generating apparatus, and, more particularly, to wind power driven electric generating apparatus which includes maximum and minimum speed control devices.
In recent years, there have been many developments in windmill power generating apparatus of the type which are capable of generating electrical energy through wind power, more particularly referred to as "solar wind" power. The research and development activity in apparatus of this type has increased in recent times due to energy constraints, or at least potential energy contraints. However, these research and development activities have been directed primarily to increasing the efficiency of operation of apparatus of this type, that is, increasing power output based on the amount of energy available from any given amount of wind power.
While research and development activities directed to increasing the efficiency of wind power electrical energy generating apparatus may be effective, little effort has been directed to controlling the operation of such apparatus in such manner that adverse results are not created. For example, it is well established that if the wind velocity increases beyond a pre-established amount, excessive rotation could substantially injure the internal components in these forms of wind power driven electric generating apparatus. Moreover, electrical energy is generated in apparatus of this type through the means of alternators or generators. It has also been established that if the speed of rotation of wind vanes is not sufficient to create sufficient electrical energy to energize the field windings of the alternators, for example, damage to the alternators will also result. Consequently, apparatus of this type should operate under pre-established maximum generating capabilities and pre-established minimum generating capabilities. Nevertheless, little effort has been directed to control of this form of apparatus to operate within these pre-established limits.
The present invention obviates these and other problems in the provision of a wind power electric energy generating apparatus which is capable of efficient operation by controlling energy generating mechanisms, such as alternators, through vanes which are rotated by wind power. The operation of these alternators is capable of generating electrical energy used to energize storage cells, such as conventional D.C. batteries. Moreover, the apparatus of the present invention includes a mechanism for reducing the speed of rotation of the wind vanes in the event that the wind velocity becomes excessive, to thereby prevent damage to the apparatus. In like manner, the apparatus also includes a mechanism which prevents energization of the windings of the energy generating mechanisms in the event that wind velocity is not sufficient to achieve the generation of the minimum amount of electrical energy.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of generating electrical energy through wind driven power and which includes wind velocity control mechanisms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type stated which is capable of generating electrical energy when wind velocity achieves at least a certain minimum threshold level and controlling operation of the apparatus when wind velocity exceeds a maximum threshold level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type stated which operates with a high degree of efficiency and requires little, if any, maintenance.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method of generating electric energy through wind power which requires little, if any, manual attention.
It is another salient object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the type stated which is highly effective in operation, rigid and durable in construction, and requires little, if any, maintenance.
With the above, and other objects in view, my invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement, and combination in parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.